The present invention relates to a thermo-sealing apparatus for filling containers with liquids and sealing said containers.
As is known, for preserving biologic material samples are frequently used solutions of formic aldehyde, known by the commercial name of formalin.
For example, in a hospital environment, the biologic materials are preserved in formalin contained in sealed containers to allow the preserved samples to be analyzed as desired.
The use of formalin has at least two main problems.
The first is that it is necessary to properly meter the formalin amount used for each sample, since an excessive dose would alter the sample thereby preventing it from being properly tested, whereas an insufficient dose would prevent the sample to be properly preserved.
The second main problem is to reduce as far as possible an exposure of the operators to formalin and vapors thereof.
In fact, formaldehyde has been entered by the “Associazione Internazionale per la Ricerca sul Cancro” in a list of substances considered as carcinogenic for the human beings.